


Words are for strangers

by hahyou_thought



Series: My favorite eggs and pineapples [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahyou_thought/pseuds/hahyou_thought
Summary: Frenchie asks Kimiko to teach him her language, surprised, she agrees.
Relationships: The Female | Kimiko & The Frenchman, The Female | Kimiko/The Frenchman
Series: My favorite eggs and pineapples [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931572
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Words are for strangers

Kimiko and Frenchie have been sitting on the dirty couch for about 3 hours now. Frenchie giving all his attention to Kimikos hands and expressions. The room was quite, and so were they. 

No words have been spoken for sometime, only the swift movements from Kimikos hands followed by The Frenchmans eyes.

She was talking to him. Teaching him. She was showing him some basic words and some that he asked of her. 

He's been keeping notes, in his head and in a previously empty book. There was this glow in his eyes, he was happy. He was so happy. Happy that his heart was trusting him with this language she and her brother made up. Something that has been kept just between the two of them for who knows how many years already. And now... now he was getting entrusted this and he didn't want to mess it up. Not again...

She was also glowing, happy that someone actually wanted to listen to her. Happy that she would be able to communicate better again.

When Frenchie first asked her to teach him, she wasn't sure. She thought that he was joking or that he would get bored, but he didn't. He kept all of his attention on her and he looked like he was actually enjoying this. As she was teaching him her language, she could see the spark in his eyes. That one that she saw back when they have met. It made her feel something, she wasn't sure what but she knew it wasn't bad.

Even though Frenchie was keeping detailed notes, he was also admiring Kimiko in the process. He could've sworn he saw her lips curl up when he would ask her for another word or gesture.

As this process continued, neither of them were paying attention to the time or how tired they were. It seems they just kind of forgot. They were so lost in each others presence that they didn't even care how late it was. Although soon, their lack of sleep was catching up to them.

As Kimiko yawned for the first time that night, Frenchie noted at how relaxed she looked. Usually she was always tense and on edge, seems only reasonable since they were kinda wanted.

"Mon coeur? Would you like to stop for tonight?" The Frenchman asked as he stared at her lovingly.

Kimiko shooked her head, not wanting to end the session since she thought that maybe... He wouldn't have this kind of interest next time. She knew she was being a bit selfish, but she wanted to cherish this moment, just for a little longer.

Frenchie took one look at her eyes and he knew she was tired and needed sleep, but couldn't quite figure out why she didn't want to go to sleep yet. For a moment he thought of a reply, to try and get her to sleep, but then he remembered what Cheri said about her making her own choices, so he decided to shut up.

Not long after that Frenchie also yawned, a sign that he is also very tired and should probably sleep. When he opens his eyes again after yawning he notices that Kimiko too, just yawned. He smiled.

"You know, they say when two people yawn at the same time, they have a strong emotional bond."

To this she looks at him fondly and smiles, thinking to herself 'you really are someone special to me, i wish you'd know'.

>Do you believe that?< she signed to him.

Though it took Frenchie a moment to decipher it, he understood.

He smiled.

"Well i don't know, do you?"

There is a slight pause between his statement and her response. Kimiko digging through her brain for a reply.

>I think i do.. You are special to me.<

To be honest she didn't know why she said that, but in a way she also did. She wanted to be honest with him, just like he was with her ever since they have met.

For a minute Frenchie was listing through his book and putting pieces together, and as soon as he did, his cheeks projected a light blush.

Special.

Such a simple word, yet it meant so much.

The man was now staring at the female in front of him in awe. He wasn't sure how to respond. For the first time in awhile, he was at a loss for words.

"Y-you are special to me too, mon coeur.."

In the end, the simplest thing, seemed to be the right thing. Or so he thought from her immediate soft smile.

That smile..

Frenchie didn't know why, but for some reason or another, whenever he saw that smile his knees felt weak, but not the love kind of weak. It was confusing, but warm.

After this neither of them talked, they just took a moment to look at each other and process their feelings.

"Are you sure you do not want to sleep, mon coeur?" Frenchie said, as he noticed his hearts eyes slowly shut.

Her eyes now flutter open and she stays still for a moment.

'I don't want this moment to end, because i want to cherish it forever, but i don't want to exhaust you in the process' she thought.

All the while she was thinking, Frenchie was there, patiently waiting for her response.

She nods. 

And that's all it takes for him to tell her to 'give him a moment', run off into their room, bring back blankets and pillows, then proceed to run to the bathroom to get a brush.

As soon as he gathered what he thought was necessary, he came back to the couch.

"Here you go mon coeur."

He said as he offered her some pillows and a blanket. She gladly took them and replied with a >thank you<. He smiled at her, then later pointed to the brush in his hand.

"Would you like me to brush your hair?" he said as he sat down next to her.

She nodded and moved so that he could brush her hair without the position being awkward.

As he brushed her hair, she could feel the gentleness and sweetness in his movements, melting underneath them. He took his sweet time with every strand of her hair, made sure there were no knots and no blood stains left behind.

Kimiko loved it. She had missed Frenchies sweetness, it feels like something she needs to survive, it's like food or water.

Frenchie noted how after every brush, Kimiko looked closer to falling asleep. Something in him felt good at knowing this, after all, she doesn't really let her guard down often. To have her be comfortable enough to be halfway asleep like that, was something special. Something Frenchie wanted to cherish.

After he was finished with brushing her hair, he put the brush on the table and sat down next to Kimiko. Soon she was embracing him and covering him with the blanket she was under, as to keep him from leaving.

Frenchie smiled and got comfortable on the couch, embracing Kimiko and whispering sweet little words.

"Mon amor.."

He said as he pulled the blanket over their shoulders. 

"Comme tu es belle.."

He said as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear. 

"J'espère que tu dors bien ce soir.."

He said and pulled her closer. 

"Bonne nuit mon coeur..."

He said as the last thing she heard that night. The bliss of her sleep taking her away.

Now she knew what she felt towards The Frenchman, it was a connection. Somethings she couldn't really explain, there was no real emotion or word for it. It was something more than love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all of the support on Hare to see my heart hurt! You all have no idea how much it means to me❤️
> 
> I hope you enjoy my attempt at fluff because up next is angst so buckle your seats loves
> 
> *My love  
> **How beautiful you are  
> ***I hope you sleep well tonight  
> ****Goodnight, my heart


End file.
